Untitled
by RARRRRRR
Summary: Pokemon Xover Sakura is an aspiring co-ordinator with dreams of being the best, but its not easy with the akatsuki following your every move. PREVIOUS ACCOUNT Gothic satan-wolf
1. general info

**Character profiles**

**AN: I'm just going to put down some basic information so I don't have to bother describing their outfits during the story itself. Trainers carry up to 8 pokemon with unlimited moves (I find four so restricting). I'll update their pokemon teams as the story progresses. **

**PREVIOUSLY under gothic-satanwolf**

Character profiles

Name: Sakura Haruno (Co-ordinator)

Age: 16

Eyes: Emerald green

Hair: Cherry blossom pink, cut like in forest of death BEFORE Ino 'fixed' it

Travel clothes: Black skinnies tucked into blue doc martins, multi coloured studded belt, purple tank top and white sweater when cold.

Contest clothes: White off the shoulder shirt, light green skinny jeans and black converse

Pokemon: Absol, Eevee and Quilava

Travels with: Naruto and Sasuke

Name: Sasuke Uchiha (Trainer)

Age: 17

Eyes: Onyx

Hair: Blue – black

Travel clothes: White button down shirt with Uchiha symbol, purple sash/belt, white pants (variation on shippuden clothes)

Pokemon team: Seviper, Cranidos and Duskull

Travels with: Sakura and Naruto

Name: Naruto Uzumaki (Trainer)

Age: 17

Eyes: Sapphire blue

Hair: Blonde

Travel clothes: White singlet, orange pants with matching jacket (like shippuden but without the turtle neck collar) and black sneakers. Konoha symbol on the back of his jacket.

Pokemon team: Vulpix, Pikachu and Piplup

Travels with: Sasuke and Sakura

**AKATSUKI UNIFORM: black leather jacket with red clouds, white shirt, black jeans**

Name: Itachi Uchiha (Trainer/Antagonist)

Age: 19

Eyes: Crimson

Hair: Black

Travel clothes: Akatsuki uniform

Pokemon team: Lairon, Salamance and Charizard

Travels with: Deidara

Name: Deidara (Trainer/Antagonist)

Age: 18

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde

Travel Clothes: Akatsuki uniform

Pokemon team: Claydol and Wargle

Travels with: Itachi

Name: Sasori Akasuna (Co-ordinator/undercover antagonist/friendly rival for Sakura)

Age: 19

Eyes: Dark brown

Hair: Red

Travel clothes: Akatsuki uniform

Contest clothes: Simple tuxedo (black tie with red clouds)

Pokemon team: Banette, Onondo and Manetric

Travel with: Ryo (OC)

Name: Ryo (Trainer/undercover antagonist)

Age: 16

Eyes: Dark purple

Hair: Black with dark purple streaks (natural)

Travel clothes: Akatsuki uniform (no shirt, red tie hung loosely around neck)

Pokemon team: Waruvial, Musharna, and Jalorda (Ryo originates from the Isshu region)


	2. Chapter one: of oreobird's and meetings

**AN: I'll be using the location of the gyms from Sinnoh, but I might change the types used.**

**Chapter One**

A pale girl with pink hair made her way through the forest, eyes closing as the sounds of wild bird pokemon soothed her. A rustle coming from a nearby bush caused her eyes to snap open.

"Vee!" a small brown pokemon with large ears hopped out of the bushes, its tail moving from side to side happily as it chased a leaf. Noticing the girls presence, the pokemon froze and quickly slid into a defensive stance.

The pinkette smiled and tossed a red and white ball into the air. "Quilava, hit it!" A blue and cream coloured pokemon emerged, flames erupting from the top of its head and its bum. The Eevee growled softly before charging at Quilava.

"Dodge, then use flame wheel" the girl instructed calmly. Quilava gracefully jumped over the charging opponent before surrounding itself in flames and knocking Eevee down.

"Eev!" the small brown pokemon struggled to stand and the girl took the opportunity to throw one of the red and white balls at it. Eevee was engulfed in a bright white light before disappearing. The pokeball moved, red light flashing before a soft 'ding' was heard, confirming that Eevee had been caught. The girl smiled and thanked Quilava for a job well done as she retrieved the newly caught Eevee.

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

Elsewhere….

"Oi Teme! Hurry up, I want to get to the first gym as soon as possible" a blonde boy shouted to his companion, a pale teen with black hair styled to resemble a chickens ass.

"Hn. Dobe, do you even know which way to go or where the gym is?"

"Uh.." the blonde faltered. The darker haired teen smirked and flipped his hair arrogantly.

"Just as I thought. You probably don't even know what type the gym leader uses."

"Shut up teme! Why don't you tell me if you're so smart? I bet you're just pretending that you know!"

"Hn. The first gym is in Oreburgh city, leader is Gai and he and his apprentice specialise in fighting types" the dark haired teen said smugly.

"Stupid know it all Sasuke-teme" the blonde grumbled. Another smirk.

"Maybe you should have paid attention in the academy Naruto-dobe."

The blonde, now identified as Naruto, pouted. "But it was soooooo booooring" he whined.

Sasuke twitched. "Dobe, don't ever pout at me again" he told Naruto, inwardly shuddering.

"Hmph, whatever..to oreobird city we go!" Naruto declared, turning in a random direction and beginning to walk. Sasuke was sorely tempted to face palm himself. "Dobe it's Oreburgh city _not_ Oreobird, and it's that way" he said annoyed, pointing in the complete opposite direction in which Naruto was headed.

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

"It would seem your little brother has started his journey, and with Naruto no less. I'm surprised he's put up with him all these years" a voice spoke. A tall male with long black hair in a low ponytail stood before the figure who was speaking.

"Leader, you called me here for a reason?" asked the black haired male.

"Itachi, I want you to follow your brother as well as find a possible candidate for a new member. We are one down," the man hidden in the shadows paused before continuing, "Kisame, is currently out on a solo mission, so you'll be travelling with Deidara this time. You leave in 3 hours, dismissed."

Itachi inclined his head before leaving. _'Deidara? He partnered me with Deidara? That stupid loud mouth is going to make me fail this mission'_ he thought angrily as he walked down the halls and towards Deidara's loud voice.

Itachi entered the kitchen where the rest of Akatsuki were seated. He looked around and spotted a blonde with long hair tied in a high ponytail. "Deidara, Leader has a mission for us" Itachi said emotionlessly.

The blonde looked up, his eyes shining with amusement and mischief. "Oh? I take it your not too happy yeah?" he grinned. Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Get ready, we leave in three hours" he said before walking out. Deidara's grin widened. _'I'm going to annoy the crap out of the Uchiha on this mission. Serves him right'_ Deidara thought. He too got up and left to pack.

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

TIMESKIP – two days

"Finally! Teme, we're here!" Naruto shouted, running around happily.

"Dobe. Shut up. You're scaring the shit out of the towns people and you're going to hit someone if you'rr not careful" Sasuke warned. Too late. Naruto was so happy that he tripped on air and landed in a heap, knocking over a girl around their age over.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," Naruto freaked, "you're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine" the girl said, standing up. Naruto stared. "What?" she demanded.

"Y-y-your hair…its PINK!" Naruto shouted. Her eyes narrowed. Whack! Naruto was sent flying back as she punched him. Sasuke looked the girl over. Pink hair, emerald coloured eyes, casual style of dress and pale skin.

_'Not bad looking, and she does'nt seem to be a fangirl'_ he thought. "Hn. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. The idiot you sent flying is Naruto Uzumaki" he told her. She turned to look at him and a short pause followed.

"Sakura Haruno," she spoke finally, "Co-ordinator and yourself?"

"The idiot and I are both trainers. We're here to battle Gai" Sasuke replied. Sakura grinned.

"I heard he's pretty tough but he's on holidays at the moment. His student has taken over the gym in his absence. You don't have to worry though, Lee is just as good, though if I may say, Lee supposedly lacks more in defense than Gai does" she informed him. Sasuke let a smirk form.

"Is that so? Too bad. I was looking forward to a well balanced battle."

Now it was her turn to smirk. "Don't be too arrogant Uchiha. A balanced battle you may not have, but a challenging one you do. What Lee may lack in defence he makes up for in offence. One direct hit and you're pokemon is probably down for the count."

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted. "THAT MAKES IT MORE FUN! I'M GONNA BEAT THIS LEE AND BE THE BEST POKEMON TRAINER IN THE WORLD! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke hit him on the head. "Dobe."

Sakura couldn't resist smiling at Naruto and Sasuke's antics. "I'm heading towards the pokemon centre, you're welcome to come along" she offered. Naruto beamed and linked arms with her.

"We'd love to come with you Sakura-chan!" before he dragged her towards the large dome building with a pokeball situated above the door. Sasuke sighed at his friends antics and followed slowly.

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

After getting their pokemon healed, Naruto had taken off, declaring how he was going to take on 'Oreobird' gym and win his first badge before the teme. Sasuke and Sakura were left standing in the doorway.

"Is he always like this?" Sakura asked, amused.

"Hn."

She twitched and started walking in the direction Naruto had run. "We should follow him, can't risk him getting lost." Sasuke nodded and followed.

Naruto skidded to a halt as he reached the gym. It was decorated with the image of a Hitmonchan and had discarded punching bags near the entrance. Taking a deep breath, he began to walk forward when he heard his name.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, "wait for us would you?"

Naruto grinned. "What took you guys so long Sakura-chan? I thought you were going to miss my battle!" Sakura rolled her eyes and hit him on the head.

"Hn. Dobe, don't run off like that" Sasuke said.

"You're just jealous coz you're old and slow!" Naruto yelled as he pushed open the door to the gym. "HELLOOOOOO, ANYONE HOME?" he called. "Hey! Echo! Echoooo-OW" Naruto rubbed the spot which Sasuke had hit. "Teme! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot" Sasuke replied coolly.

"Welcome to Oreburgh gym my youthful opponents!" a voice called out. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura turned to meet the owner of the voice and promptly froze. _'Is he wearing green spandex? Oh god..'_ Sakura thought.

"I am Lee, Gai-senssei's youthful apprentice. Which youthful trainer will I be facing today?"

Naruto and Sasuke stepped forward. "Two opponents? What a youthful day this shall be. Our battle will take place outside" Lee declared before, like Naruto, bounding off.

The three quickly ran after him, not wanting to get lost, and found themselves in a large courtyard. A small clearing in the middle indicated where the battle would take place.

"Hope you're ready bushy brows! I'm going to kick your butt!" Naruto declared, taking the spot opposite Lee.

"So full of youth! What is your name orange one?"

"I'm Naruto! Future pokemon master! Believe it!"

Lee's teeth gleamed in the sunlight, "our battle will be one on one, now go my youthful Machop!"

**AN: That's chapter one. I wasn't sure how to introduce everyone. Lee vs. Naruto will be in the next chapter, followed by Sasuke. Sorry** **if everyone is a bit OOC. Read and review (if you want)**


	3. Chapter two: Battles of youth!

Chapter two Battles of youth

**Chapter two**

**AN: Thank you to those who took the time to read this story (: I don't usually write and I'm pretty forgetful (hence my ditching the previous account). I hope this chapter is interesting. xx**

_**Last time:**_

"_**Hope you're ready bushy brows! I'm going to kick your butt!" Naruto declared, taking the spot opposite Lee. **_

"_**So full of youth! What is your name orange one?"**_

"_**I'm Naruto! Future Pokémon master! Believe it!"**_

_**Lee's teeth gleamed in the sunlight, "our battle will be one on one, now go my youthful Machop!"**_

Now:

A small, human like Pokémon emerged from its pokeball.

"Chop!" it cried, falling into a defensive stance that reminded Sakura of a boxer. She glanced at Naruto, curious as to what Pokémon he would choose.

"What the hell is that midget?" Naruto yelled, staring at the Pokemon.

Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped. _'…he's not serious is he?' _they thought.

"Naruto! Use your pokedex if you're not sure what Pokémon you're up against!"

"Oh right..thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned. Sakura shook her head and looked at Sasuke.

"I have no idea how you handle him."

"Hn."

Naruto pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at Machop.

"_Machop. The superpower Pokémon. Always brimming with power, it passes time by working out to increase its strength. It is never satisfied, even when it has trained hard all day long."_ Naruto closed the pokedex and grinned again.

"Sounds tough, but my Pokemon are way tougher. Believe it! Piplup, I choose you!" Naruto called.

"Pip Piplup!" a small, blue, penguin Pokémon popped out of its pokeball and puffed out its chest in an attempt to look intimidating.

"What youth your Pokemon displays! You may have the first move orange one" Lee said, flashing his signature toothy grin.

Sasuke and Sakura suppressed a shudder as they waited for Naruto's instructions.

"Alright! Piplup, get in there with peck!"

"Piplup!" Piplup let out a battle cry as it charged forward, beak glowing, at Machop.

"Show them your youthful vital throw!" Lee yelled.

Machop braced itself as Piplup's peck hit its mark.

"Yes! Take that Lee! My Piplup has a vital _peck!"_ Naruto cheered, dancing happily.

"Dobe! Pay attention!" Sasuke yelled.

"What?" Naruto blinked and turned in time to see Machop grab a hold of Piplup's still glowing beak and throw it to the ground.

"Pip..lup.." Piplup stood shakily and waited for Naruto's next instructions.

"Your Piplup has a youthful spirit orange one, but there's no escaping Machop's vital throw!"

"Piplup, are you still good to go?"

"Piplup!"

Naruto grinned. "It'll take more than that to stop us bushy brows! Use bubble!"

Piplup opened its beak and let out a small, but powerful, stream of bubbles.

"Deflect them with your youthful karate chop!"

"Chop!" Machop arms moved with incredible speed as it deflected each bubble sent its way.

"Use peck now!"

"Pip!" once again Piplup charged at Machop, but this time managing to land a hit without getting hurt.

"Yes! I got you! Believe it!"

"Naruto, don't get cocky!" Sakura warned.

"Don't worry Saku-chan! I got this in the bag!"

"Do not underestimate the power of youth! Machop, revenge!"

Machop launched itself at Piplup, hitting it with a flurry of punches and kicks.

"Lup!" Piplup cried out in pain as it fell to the ground.

"Piplup!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura bit her lip. "This isn't looking good for Naruto. Machop's attacks are way too powerful for Piplup to handle." Sasuke nodded. As much as he hated to admit it, Lee's Pokemon was too much for Naruto, and possibly even himself, to handle.

"Can you still fight?" Naruto asked his Pokémon, worried.

Piplup nodded and stood shakily. He was determined not to give up.

"So youthful! But I'm afraid this battle is over," Lee clenched his fist and punched the air, "use your youthful thunder punch!"

"Machoooop!" Machop pulled its fist back, arm crackling with electricity as it charged at Piplup.

"Pip!" Piplup cried out as it was once again hit by a powerful attack and collapsed to the ground. Naruto rushed forward and dropped to his knees.

"Piplup, are you ok?"

"Pip.." Piplup replied weakly. Naruto smiled.

"You did your best. Thank you." Naruto returned Piplup to its ball and turned towards Lee. "Bushy brows! Just you wait, I'll get stronger and win! Believe it!"

"So full of youthful spirit! I look forward to our rematch! Now, shall we commence the next youthful battle?"

Sasuke stepped forward and took the place in which had Naruto previously stood.

"As before this will be a one on one match. Now go, my youthful Hitmonlee!" Lee threw a pokeball into the air and a tall brown Pokémon with long legs emerged.

"Oooh, what's that Saku-chan? I've never seen one before!" Naruto's giddiness reminded Sakura of a child and she couldn't help but smile.

"Hitmonlee, the kicking Pokémon." Sakura recited, "it has an amazing sense of balance and can extend both of its legs to reach an opponent. It can kick a foe repeatedly from any position." Naruto stared wide eyed.

"Wow Saku-chan! You remember all that? You're so smart!" Naruto beamed and Sakura found herself laughing.

'_Hitmonlee. My Cranidos won't do much damage to a fighting type, but then my Seviper doesn't have as much experience as Cranidos does.' _Sasuke frowned slightly as he deliberated which of his two Pokémon to use.

"Oi teme! Hurry up! I want to get to the ramen before everyone else at the centre eats it all!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke twitched slightly but came to a decision.

"Seviper, go!"

A black, snakelike Pokémon with yellow and purple markings and red fangs emerged from the pokeball.

"Viperrr" it hissed, as it slithered forward to face off against Hitmonlee.

"Youthful challengers always go first" Lee announced.

'_Getting too close right away is dangerous. I need to bring down Hitmonlee's guard.' _"Hn. Seviper, use glare" Sasuke said calmly. Seviper raised itself on its tail and puffed out its body, the markings on its belly forming an intimidating image of a face.

"Monlee!" Hitmonlee froze in its spot and shuddered, unable to move.

"Bite now, and follow with poison tail!" Sasuke ordered.

Faster than Lee had expected, Seviper lunged forward and sunk its fangs into Hitmonlee, effectively restraining it. The tip of Sevipers tail then begun to glow with poison as it repeatedly hit the pinned Pokemon with its tail.

"Don't give up! Throw it off with your youthful double kick!"

"Hitmonlee!" Lashing out with each of its legs, Hitmonlee managed to break free of Sevipers hold.

"Now, use your youthful rolling kick!"

Hitmonlee charged forward and spun quickly, his leg colliding with Sevipers body and sending hit skidding across the field.

"Jump kick!"

"Teme! Come on, don't let him beat us both!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up dobe! Seviper, haze now."

Seviper opened its jaws and released a pale mist just as Hitmonlee was about to make contact.

"Hitmon!" the Pokémon cried out as it lost focus and collided with the ground instead.

"That was a smart move. Using haze as a cover and making time to get away. Plus now Hitmonlee is the one taking damage" Sakura commented. Naruto looked at her and blinked.

"Eh? What do you mean Saku-chan?"

"Jump kick is a powerful physical attack which makes use of gravity and altitude to deliver a powerful blow, but if it misses the intended target, then the user crashes and takes damage instead. By using haze as a cover, Hitmonlee lost both sight of its target and its focus, causing it to collide with the ground and hurt itself" Sakura explained.

"Oh..hey Saku-chan, you're really smart. You want to train with me for my rematch?" Sakura blinked in surprise before smiling.

"Sure thing Naruto." Naruto grinned at her and opened his mouth to say something else when a loud bang was heard. Both Sakura and Naruto turned back to the field and saw that Hitmonlee had managed to gain the upper hand.

"Now Hitmonlee, it's time for your youthful focus punch!"

Hitmonlee drew back his fist, gathering power and focused his gaze on Seviper. Sasuke grit his teeth. _'If this move hits then I'm out, but it doesn't look like Hitmonlee could take another hit either. Think Sasuke!'_

Hitmonlee's fist came down towards Seviper at a slightly slower pace than it normally would have.

"Seviper! Use dig to get out of the way, then poison tail!" Sasuke shouted. _'This had better work..'_

Seviper buried into the ground head first, narrowly avoiding Hitmonlee's focus punch.

"Keep calm my youthful Hitmonlee!" Lee yelled towards his panicking Pokemon.

A low rumble came from behind Hitmonlee as Seviper launched itself out of the ground. Tail glowing, Seviper flipped and brought its tail down on Hitmonlee's head with enough force to send it to the ground.

"Finish with bite!"

Still airborne, Seviper angled its body and launched itself at Hitmonlee, clamping its jaws down on the injured Pokemon and tossing it in a make-shift seismic toss.

"Hitmon…" the kicking Pokemon collapsed.

"Hitmonlee!" Lee yelled, running to check on his Pokemon. "You did well" Lee smiled, returning his friend to its ball. Standing, Lee walked over to Sasuke and handed over a badge which resembled someone's fist.

"Congratulations brooding youth! You have beaten me fairly and as proof of your victory, the boxer badge" Lee announced, tears beginning to stream down his face.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and took the badge from the sobbing boy.

"Teme! You did it! You got your first badge!" Naruto cheered and jumped on the boy.

"Hn. Get of me dobe" Sasuke shoved Naruto off and brushed off the imaginary dirt.

"Congratulations Sasuke, it was a good match" Sakura smiled. Sasuke nodded, acknowledging her words.

"Bushy brows! Just you wait, tomorrow we're having a rematch and I'm going to win! Believe it!" Naruto declared.

Lee stopped crying and grinned. "I look forward to our rematch youthful orange one, and to seeing you again blossom of youth," Lee finished, turning towards Sakura. Sakura blinked and paled slightly.

"Uh sure..but I'll be cheering for Naruto."

Lee pouted slightly and handed her a flower.

'_Where the hell did that come from?'_

"At least take this, my youthful blossom, and watch it flourish as you have done!"

Sasuke and Sakura twitched.

"No way bushy brows!" Naruto yelled, grabbing Sakura and dragging her off towards the exit, "you're not pulling anything on Saku-chan!"

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

"Here you are, your Pokemon are as good as new" Nurse joy said, handing a Pokeball to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" Naruto grinned and turned to Sakura. "Come on Sakura, you said you'd help me train!"

Sakura grinned back, "I will, but let's eat lunch first. I'm starving."

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

**AN: That's the end of chapter 2 (: thanks again to those who read and alerted to this story, I really appreciate it. I tried to make as few spelling mistakes as possible and I've taken the advice of one f the reviewers from my previous account to space the dialogue. Until next time!**


End file.
